


Toot says Hooray! It's Pizza Day

by flashwitch



Series: Jonathon Coulton Song Fic Files [5]
Category: Dresden Files
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toot Toot reflects on Pizza and being a General.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toot says Hooray! It's Pizza Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Do not own Dresden Files or Pizza Day. Jim Butcher and Jonathan Coulton own them.**

**  
**

* * *

Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!

Hooray! It's Pizza Day!

Do you know how hard it is for a wyldfae to scavenge for food? Not that we really _need_ food. At least, not once we've grown some. But the little ones, they do need to eat. And, it's PIZZA!

Hooray! It's Pizza Day!

"Toot!"

"Elidee!"

"Do you feel it? I woke up and I knew there was something different today. Everyone's excited.i just feel happy in a way I can't explain today."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. We go through this practically every week. But, it's not her fault. I remember when I was that small. I could barely remember my own name. I've grown a lot since then.

"Elidee, it's Pizza Day."

"Pizza?"

"Pizza."

"Hooray! It's Pizza Day!"

I smiled as she darted around. I was excited too. We all were. Harry's been good to us. Given us a lot of Pizza over the years. To him, it doesn't matter how small you are, how your week has been so far, he just does what he can.

* * *

The box will be put out at precisely ten past seven, and I and my people will descend.

Sometimes we're lucky. Sometimes I'll have friends around the crust. But sometimes I am lonely and alone, because they're gone. Lost to cold iron, or Called to the courts.

But it doesn't matter today. Because today is Pizza Day.

Today, I shall make a cheesy pepperoni offering in the names of our fallen comrades.

If I can remember their names.

It all seemed like a game when it began. But I'm bigger now, over 16 inches tall. And I've earned every slice of my pay-check, fighting for Harry. And our soldiers, they grow too. They all seem so small to me now, so young. But most of them fought beside me in the Great War, and survived. They're good faeries, good fighters. Survivors.

The new recruits though? They don't know they're born. I've put them on pest duty to try and train them up. A few months of dodging The Dread Cat Mister will show them.

I'd better stop moping around or Elidee will try to nick off with my box cutter again. There are many like it but this one is mine. She can't have it.

Anyway, I should be happy. It's Pizza Day.

Hooray. It's Pizza Day.

* * *

Hooray.

Pizza Day.


End file.
